Smith And Jones
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Doctor Who. The events of the episode 'Smith and Jones' from Martha's Pov. What was she feeling and what was going through her head?


**AN: I know I've reuploaded this but I'm in love with Ten/Martha.**

It all happened so fast, the rhinos which The Doctor had called Judoon, who were space police, were leaving the hospital. We were on the moon, we were running out of air and the only person who could possibly save us all was lying dead, in the MRI room.

I knew I was wasting time shouting at the Judoon, as they were still walking away and didn't seem to be listening as I screamed at them. I didn't know what to do, as they turned the corner of the corridor and disappeared.

Then I remembered The Doctor, so I turned and ran back in to the room. He was still lying there on the cold ground, with his eyes closed and his head lolled to the side. The MRI was flashing with blue lights and I was afraid of what would happen.

The panic, worry and fear inside me had clutched my heart, like it was in a vice. I rushed to The Doctor's right side and knelt down beside him. I couldn't remember what to do, I was training to be a doctor and I had forgotten how to revive someone.

I tried to remember my CPR training and then it came to me, one breath and five compressions. As I tilted his head back carefully, I blocked out the world and tried to concentrate. I pinched his nose between my thumb and fore finger, then I looked down at him.

I didn't hesitate at all; I took a breath, bent down and then sealed his lips with mine. His lips were soft and I remember just minutes ago when he kissed me. I shook the thoughts out of my head and gave him a breath. His cheeks puffed out and I could see in the corner of my eye, that his chest rose and fell.

Then I sat back and put one hand on his sternum then put the other on top of it, lacing my fingers together. I leaned up so my knees were the only thing on the ground; I locked my elbows and pushed down five times, counting aloud, scared of losing a beat

"One, two, three, four, five," I counted.

When I was done he remained the same and I went to the cycle again, wondering if I was doing it right. This wasn't like my training where if I did it wrong, it was okay and I could start again. This was the only chance I had, and if I didn't do it right then The Doctor would die.

As I gave another breath, I realised that it was getting hard to breathe and I knew that we were running out of oxygen. When I pulled away, I did five more compressions, applying more pressure and I watched as his head lolled from side to side lifelessly.

"One, two, three, four, five," I counted, even more desperate than before.

Once I was done with the compressions, I went to give him another breath, but I stopped when my lips were hovering just above his and I could feel the slight tickle. I remembered something so important, from earlier that day.

Before all of this had happened, this morning I had listened to his heart beat, but it wasn't a normal heart beat. He had then rambled on about Benjamin Franklin, saying his mate Ben. Then he said about getting rope burn from a kite, he had got soaked and then electrocuted.

"Two hearts," I said to myself.

How could I forget that crucial piece of information? I leant back up and I was more determined than I had ever been, to bring him back. I started compressions on the right side of his chest and I felt the air getting thinner.

"One, two, three, four, five," I said, panting slightly.

My arms were getting tired, I needed air but I was struggling to get some, but I carried on. I switched back to the other side where every human's heart was and I did five more compressions.

"One, two, three, four, five," I chanted, feeling a bit dizzy.

I tried to take a deep breath, and I struggled to get some air in my lungs. I was feeling light headed and I quickly pinched The Doctor's nose once more and gave him a breath.

As I moved back, I was thinking I would have to do more compressions, but his chest jerked and he gasped in the only air he could find. I was so proud of myself, I had saved someone's life, I mentally patted myself on the back and then I saw spots dancing in my vision. The Doctor was coughing, I knew his lungs must be hurting as they had been oxygen starved for a while, then I felt myself falling side ways and I hit the floor.

I saw him turn on his side to face me and I knew he had to know. He still looked handsome with his wide eyes and red face, but I pushed that thought aside. I was blinking repeatedly as the darkness threatened to take me away.

"Scanner… she did something…" I said breathlessly.

The Doctor's eyes caught mine for a moment, and then my vision was narrowing like a long tunnel. The ringing in my ears, blocked out all the sounds around me, like The Doctor's heavy breathing and the crackling of the MRI. My eye lids felt really heavy, my vision was going grey and the last thing I saw before I passed out was The Doctor, then everything went black.

**Thanks for reading guys. I recently watched Smith and Jones, and it got me thinking, what was Martha thinking during these events. Anyway please review as I love knowing what you think and it is much appreciated :)**


End file.
